prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-3020315-20150326104744
I think that this Charles dude is seeking revenge on Alison because he seeks resentment for being abandoned and forgotten by his family. Alison probably sold have forgotten him, or she should have mentioned him as a possible A suspect, and Jason may have forgotten him because of some emotional traumatic event that happened when he was a child. 1.) Perhaps there was a car crash and Charles developed a few deformities in the accident, while Jason developed amnesia. Jessica and Kenneth may have felt embarrassed that their family name would be 'ruined' or something and passed him off as dead in the accident, sending him to a 'special hospital'. 2.) Or Charles could have been born/diagnosed with a special disability, i.e. autism, and in order to protect the family name they sent him to Ridley or something. 3.) Any other theories? If Charles was sent to Radley at young age he may have met Bethany there, where they developed a close relationship because they could relate to each others feelings of being abandoned and I think Charles found that she resembled his little sister Alison, therefore he wanted to replace her as Alison. Charles and Bethany may have had something to do with Toby's mothers 'suicide', which may be why Jessica covered it up as a suicide because she was trying to protect Charles. At Radley, I think that it where Jessica met Bethany's father. Which kind of explains the yellow dress. I think Jessica was trying to just get close to Bethany Father's through Bethany. Honestly I'm not really sure about this part of the theory, any suggestments would be great. Anyway Charles tried to reach out to Alison and Jason, but Alison may have found it creepy and sent CeCe as her to warn him off, which may be where the resentment for Alison grew. But also I think that he was just really desperately to be with Alison and Jason but also wanted them to suffer like he was, so he tried to get them into Radley. He wrote the letters to Bethany and sent Alison and Bethany the yellow shirt. I think for some psychotic reason he thought he could actually switch Bethany and Alison. He told Bethany to meet him outside Alison's house through Alison's letters and them used the same escape as Mona did to find Alison. He snuck up behind her and hit her in the head with a rock, however he never intended for Jessica to witness it. Jessica thought he killed her and buried her alive, immediately sending him back to Radley. And then he found out about Bethany's disappearance. Feeling slightly betrayed that she had run free without him. Flashforward a couple of years later, Charles met Mona. He found out about A, the liars and Alison being alive and the multiple times she cam south of hiding to save them. He connected it with Bethany's disappearance and believed that Bethany is really dead. But he had to see it for himself so he recruited Mona and whoever else to steal the body. He was furious, he believed that Alison killed Bethany so she could fake her disappearance, killing his only friend. Therefore he continued to steal the game from Mona to lead Alison out of hiding. I think years of resentment, abandonment and his guilt and fury for losing his only friend piled up and he started to blame the liars for everything, making it easier to ruin the lives. And when Jessica threatened to tell everything about what happened to Alison, he killed her. And then Alison finally returned. He wanted her to feel abandoned and alone so he tried to frame her as A and plotted Mona's 'murder', but he didn't really want to kill her so he kidnapped her and made her pretend to be Alison because, well, he's a little messed up. Alison was arrested, and Hanna was making it so easy for him to frame her so he framed them all for Mona's murder. But then Mike ruined everything by telling Aria that Alison didn't kill Mona, and they reconciled. So A targeted Mike and then kidnapped the liars, eventually plotting to kill them because he wanted Alison to feel like he did, so he blamed her for everything, his reasons for being sent to Radley, Bethany's death, the fact that Jason doesn't even remember him. This probably makes no sense, sorry my tablet has autocorrect. Thoughts?